


12 Drabbles of Christmas

by TheNovelArtist



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, unrelated drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNovelArtist/pseuds/TheNovelArtist
Summary: A series of unconnected, fluffy drabbles of the love square during the holidays.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 126
Kudos: 222





	1. Adrienette : Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> It's December, and I have not written almost all year due to this whole year being a chaotic time in my life health-wise. I've also struggled to find joy in writing for so long.  
> HOWEVER, I have enjoyed putting together 12 Miraculous Ladybug drabbles for the holidays that will come out sporadically before Christmas. Enjoy :D

Kid in a candy store. That was the _only_ way Marinette could describe her husband at this moment.

They’d gotten married only that year, so it was their first Christmas as a married couple. Which in turn meant it was their first year picking out a Christmas tree together.

And in Adrien’s case, it was his first year actually going to pick out a Christmas tree.

Marinette couldn’t help but find it the cutest thing ever. Her phone may or may not have been out to record this joyous moment in her husband’s life.

“So,” Adrien finally said after calming down a little bit. And by ‘calmed down’, it was more accurate to say ‘no longer scampering from tree to tree’. “How do we go about picking a tree, milady?”

“There’s no real science to it or anything,” she giggled with a shrug. “Did you happen to see one you liked more than the others?”

He thought for a moment before shaking his head. “Not particularly.”

“Then let’s look around again, shall we?”

With a grin, Adrien took the hand she’d extended, quickly tugging it up to his lips for a kiss—a habit of his that had only gotten worse since they’ve been married—before letting their conjoined hands fall between the two of them.

As they walked the lines of pines and rows of firs, they pointed to several of them, making comments all along the way until they paused together before a particular tree.

“This one is nice.”

“Yeah, I like the shape of this one, too.”

They stared at the tree before them, lingering longer than they had for any of the previous ones before Marinette turned her attention back to her husband. “Do you like this one?”

Adrien looked it up and down once more before a smile crossed his face. “Yeah. I do. Do you?”

She turned back to the tree before her. “I do. But, if this is the tree we get, there is… one thing…”

Adrien quirked a brow, smile fading a moment. “What is it?”

She looked up up up at the tippity top of the tree that she felt towered over her. “We’re gonna have to recruit some kwami’s to assist in decorating, because even if you lift me up, there is no way I’m reaching the top of that.”


	2. Ladrien: Candy Canes

It had been a very long day. Between the photoshoot that went long and the test he had to study for during any break he could get, it had not been a fun day. So when he was finally able to escape to a corner of the snowy park, he did so.

He _should_ have pulled out his book to study, but at the moment, he couldn’t have cared less. He needed a break, and a break is what he’d get. He leaned back against the bench, letting his eyes drift closed as he took a long, steadying breath.

“Hey.”

_Well, so much for a break._ Adrien looked up, prepared to face someone who was either going to ask for an autograph or give him a pep talk. But to his surprise, he found a certain spotted heroine in his vision.

“Ladybug?”

“H-hey,” she repeated with a light wave of her hand and slight blush on her cheeks. “Um… you look tired.”

Heart racing at the unexpected but certainly welcome guest, he rubbed the back of his neck as an awkward smile broke out on his face. “Yeah, that’s… an understatement.”

Ladybug nodded, seeming to fight for words. “I don’t know if you’d like it, but I was handing out candy canes earlier today, and a little sugar is always good for putting a smile on your face.”

With that, she extended a mini candy cane towards him. While he was grateful, he also felt bad. Ladybug had asked Chat Noir to help hand out candy canes to kids today, but instead, he’d been stuck with this. Yet, Ladybug, sweet as she was, told him not to worry, and now, she was here, handing out a candy cane to him.

He smiled, heart suddenly warm despite how cold it was outside. He really loved this girl.

“Thanks,” he said, taking the candy cane from her hands and holding it like a treasure for a moment. Because to him, it was. It was gifted to him by his lady, which only made the candy extra sweet.

“No problem. Would… you mind some company? Or would you rather have a moment to rest?”

Yes, he wanted to rest. But absolutely not at the cost of Ladybug leaving. He patted the seat beside him, watching her expression light up in response.

And if he thought the candy cane she’d given him was extra sweet, well, it couldn’t even hold a candle to the time he got to spend with her.


	3. LadyNoir: Hot Cocoa

“Milady.”

Ladybug turned around to see her favorite kitty walking up to her. She glanced down at his hands, which held a small bag. “What do you have there, Chaton?”

He turned bashful, his ears sinking for a second. She almost reached out to pet them, hoping they’d perk back up at her touch, but she clasped her hands behind her back in order to not embarrass herself.

“It’s cold,” he started. “Christmas is right around the corner, and it looks like it’s about to snow for the first time this season.”

She glanced up, looking at the ever-darkening clouds above her. “Yes, it does.”

“So,” he continued before pulling a red thermos out of the bag and extending it towards her. “Stay and share the first hot chocolate of the season with me?”

She watched his ears fall once again, a bashful blush coloring his cheeks while his green eyes glimmered with a faint hope. One she couldn’t stand to crush.

With a smile, she took the offered thermos. “I would love to, Chaton.”

Instantly, his eyes brightened, and while the thermos may have warmed her hands, it was his expression that warmed her heart.

She took a seat, legs dangling over the side of the Eiffel Tower beam they called their meeting place. Though she hardly needed to extend the invitation, she patted the seat next to her. A seat that was promptly taken by her partner.

Carefully, Ladybug untwisted the top from the thermos in her hands, steam rising up off the thick, brown liquid inside. “Wow. It’s still really warm.”

“I made it just before I came.”

Ladybug paused. “You made it?”

Chat’s ears wiggled as he beamed in pride. “That I did, my lady. I hope it tastes good.”

“I’m sure it will,” she said leaning over to take a whiff of the drink. “I smell peppermint?”

“You do. Peppermint Hot Cocoa is the best.”

“You’re not wrong,” she agreed, lifting the thermos to her lips.

“Wait!”

She froze, only for a small baggie to appear in her vision.

“You brought marshmallows, too?”

“Of course. I thought of everything. Unless you’re a fan of whipped cream instead. I couldn’t bring that.”

She giggled, taking the bag that hung from his claws before her. “These will be just fine.”

Taking out a handful of the marshmallows, she carefully dropped them into her hot cocoa before extending the favor to Chat. He smiled his thanks.

“You’ll have to tell me how you like it,” he said, taking a sip from his own thermos. “It’s my first time making it, but… I really wanted to share it with you, so…”

“You made it special for me?”

He nodded, blush returning to his cheeks as he took another sip. She noticed he stared out at the Paris skyline, only sparing a quick glance at her out of the corner of his eye.

Her heart skipped a beat before flooding with warmth. Carefully, she set the thermos of hot chocolate down beside her before leaning towards her black-clad partner. “Hey, Chat?”

“Yeah, bug—HMFF!”

Her lips covered his, lingering a single second before pulling away. An impulsive move that she probably wouldn’t have pulled on anyone other than him.

Giggling, Ladybug took the thermos that was a step away from sliding out of his hands before it could fall and hit someone far, far below them. After all, she didn’t want anything to prematurely wipe Chat’s shocked expression away.

“You did a good job, Chaton. I think it tastes quite nice.”


	4. Marichat: Holiday Movie Marathon

In Marinette’s humble opinion, few things were better during the holidays than cuddling up in blankets and keeping as warm as possible. Any activities that could be done while wrapped up in those layers were welcome activities. And any company that wished to join her was welcome company.

Particularly when that company was Paris’ resident superhero space-heater, Chat Noir.

“You are so warm,” Marinette purred, settling in the superhero’s lap with one of her many, many blankets. The rest were strategically compiled to create a colorful, fluffy fortress around them while one last one hung around Chat’s broad shoulders.

“And you are so snuggly!” he easily retorted, planting his chin on top her head, arms wrapping securely around her waist as he pulled her back to rest against his toned chest.

Marinette couldn’t help but giggle. She liked this. Any time spent with her superhero boyfriend was time well spent. Officially, they were planning on watching a Christmas movie marathon with all the sappy holiday romance movies (whether she was surprised or unsurprised that that had been _Chat’s_ request was still up for debate.) She brought popcorn and cookies and thermoses of hot cocoa up into their carefully constructed pillow-and-blanket fortress. Her computer and charge cord were in the fort as well, prepped for watching movies.

But really, when it came down to it… she didn’t want to move even an inch. Here in the arms of the most precious person in the world to her, she found herself settled. Happy.

Sure, there was a holiday movie marathon waiting for them. But compared to spending quality time simply snuggled with her kitty cat boyfriend, it sure lost all its shine.

Particularly when Chat’s eyes met hers and she realized there was nothing that could outshine the glimmer of blissful happiness in them.


	5. Ladrien: Lights

It took a solid ten minutes of rationalization to find herself here. And Ladybug might live to regret it yet. Her internal monologue ran on and on, trying to calm herself down as she hung like spiderman before a certain supermodel’s window.

She knew he wouldn’t be busy today. He had shown his excitement at school when he got a surprise phone call canceling his photoshoot for the day. And his smile just looked so nice that Marinette had wanted to see it again.

So maybe… Ladybug could do that.

With no small amount of surprise, Adrien ran to his window and opened it. “Ladybug?”

She pulled together all her confidence. “Hey.”

“H-hey,” he stuttered, lopsided smile already coming across his face. “What’s up? Is something wrong?”

“Um… no,” she said. “I just heard from a little birdie that you were free today and thought… maybe… if you’d like… we could—I don’t know—maybe… go on a bit of a… date?”

Even upside down, she could see Adrien’s cheeks grow red before he reached back to rub the back of his neck. “Uh… yeah. I’d… like that… a lot.”

“Great,” she said, her own mood brightening considerably as most of her original panic faded away. “So is it okay if I, uh, take you somewhere?”

“Yeah,” Adrien said, “I’d like that a lot. So… uh, let me grab a jacket.”

“YES! Of course. It’s cold, and you don’t have a magic suit, so, yeah, jacket. Good.”

With a chuckle, Adrien scurried away from the window deeper into the room before returning fairly quickly with a jacket, a hat,

And the scarf Marinette had made him for his birthday a few years back.

Her heart positively swelled with joy.

“So, where to?” Adrien asked.

Ladybug reached out her hand. “Grab on.”

In no time at all, they were flying through the sky. Ladybug would be lying if she said she wasn’t extremely aware of the way Adrien held tightly to her. Logically, she knew it was only because of the method of travel. But that did not stop her fangirling heart from inwardly squealing and potentially reading far too deeply into it.

Those thoughts faded as soon as they touched down at their destination: high on the Eiffel Tower.

“Look.” Ladybug pointed to the view of Paris that dazzled even more brightly than usual with all the holiday lights that now adorned it.

But that view didn’t steal her attention for long as she turned towards Adrien, watching his expression of awe as he took in the sights. “Wow.”

“Yeah.”

When Adrien turned back towards her, Ladybug swore her heart could stop. The soft look he gave her was one she could drown in. One she’d be more than willing to, if he let her.

“Thank you, Ladybug.”

“You’re wel—”

She froze. Not because she couldn’t get the sentence out, but rather because Adrien was bowing before her, one of her hands cradled in both of his as he brought it to his lips and placed a careful kiss on her knuckles.

Well, good bye her heart.

Adrien stood up straight again. “The lights are beautiful,” he said, squeezing her hand just tightly enough to keep her in reality. “But… if I’m being honest… they’re best used to highlight _your_ beauty.”

In that moment, Ladybug decided to hell with it. She would let herself get lost in that soft, sweet gaze of his, one highlighted perfectly by the holiday lights of Paris.

Just for tonight.


	6. LadyNoir: Snowball Fight

There was only one thing better than a snowball fight.

Snowball fights that involved superpowers.

Because those snowball fights included snowballs flying from the rooftops as a certain super-duo ran across the glowing Parisian skyline while they abused their powers the best they could.

With great power comes great responsibility, but occasionally, responsibility needed to take a back seat for a while so they could keep their sanity.

“You’re no better at catching me than a pampered cat can catch a mouse! What makes you think you’re gonna catch me now?!”

“I only chase because you run! You’d think that Ladybug would be able to face me and fight like a woman, but _noooo!_ She’s gotta run like some scared damsel-in-distress!”

“You take that back!”

“Make me!”

Oh, how fun it was to pretend to be eight and not eighteen with the world on your shoulders.

Their borderline ruthless banter continued for another half hour before it ended in a spectacularly ungraceful fashion. Because under the suit, Ladybug was simply a girl who managed to still be a bit of a klutz. So of course when she stepped on ice while trying to outmaneuver Chat, the suit couldn’t help her out and she went flying.

Not because she slipped. Yes, she certainly did slip, but she went flying because Chat was able to tackle her.

Which lead them to their current position: Ladybug plastered into the snow while Chat laid catawampus on top of her.

“Good one,” she admitted.

“Thanks.”

They stayed there for a long moment, catching their breath.

“Hey, bug.”

“Yeah, Chat?”

“You know I don’t think of you as a weak and wimpy damsel-in-distress, right?”

“Of course.”

“Okay, good.”

Another moment passed as Ladybug took a breath.

“Chat?”

“Yeah?”

“And you know I don’t think of you as a pathetic pampered house cat, right?”

“Totally.”

“Good.”

Silence fell over them once again for a long moment, broken after Ladybug patted Chat’s back and he took the signal to get off of her.

“We’re gonna do this again, though, right?” he asked as she sat up and dusted the snow out of her hair.

She giggled. “Duh.”


	7. Marichat: Snow Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oopsie, came out more hurt/comfort than I'd intended.

It wasn’t often that a blizzard warning hit Paris. But Marinette thought it best to heed that advice and head straight home after visiting with Alya for the day.

However, it seemed like while she exercised good judgement, a certain stupid cat didn’t.

And the only reason she even found that out was her happening to hear a crash on her deck the moment she got home.

Carefully, she checked outside, only to see a black figure standing motionless in the onslaught of snow.

“Chat?!”

The figure turned around, his expression melancholy before he pasted on a fake smile. “Princess! Why hello—”

“What the heck are you doing out here?”

Chat startled at her sudden shout. It wasn’t her fault. _He_ was the one standing out there in a snow storm like an idiot.

“Well, I…” He scrambled for a response, but once again, that fake smile stretched across his face. “Maybe you should get inside, princess. It’s cold out here.”

She sighed, not remotely in the mood for playing this game. With a flat look, she wagged her finger in a “get your belt tail over here right this instant” motion.

He realized too late the consequence of complying was.

In a flash, Marinette wrapped her arm around his neck and forcibly yanked him into her room. He ended up flat on his back on her bed while she hovered over him, closing and locking the hatch behind her.

“You have five seconds to tell me just why you were standing out there in the middle of a snow storm,” she snipped, watching as Chat’s surprise only grew. “And it better be a good reason because otherwise, you’ll have to face punishment.”

He floundered for an excuse.

“One,” Marinette began.

His cheeks suddenly grew pinker.

“Two.”

“You’re serious?”

“You better believe it. Four.”

“What happened to three?!”

“Five. Time’s up.”

“No fair!”

“Plenty fair. You had the chance to start explaining, and you didn’t. Now, you get to face the consequences.”

He sighed, all joy leaving his expression and leaving nothing but complete exhaustion in its wake. “Fine. What do I owe the princess?”

At that sudden change in her precious kitty, Marinette’s heart couldn’t help but soften. He didn’t just look physically exhausted; he looked like he could start crying.

With a sigh, she gently took his cheeks in her hands. “You’re so cold, Chat,” she said. Rubbing his cheeks with her hands. “How long were you standing out there.”

He shrugged for an answer.

“Hold on. Stay put.”

“All right.”

She scrambled off her bed to collect a heavy blanket, returning to drape it over his shoulders. “Do you want some tea or hot chocolate maybe? It will warm you up. And then I really would like to know what’s got Paris’ favorite superhero so down.”

“Second favorite,” he muttered. “Second in everything.”

Those last words were barely audible, but Marinette still caught them. “Okay, you stay put, and I’ll bring up hot chocolate and cookies. After all, you’re gonna need all the strength you can muster to _try_ to argue how _either_ of those statements are _remotely_ true.”

Marinette gave him a smug grin, to which a tired one flashed across his lips for all of a second or two. “Sounds like a plan, princess. Thanks.”

She pet his head, partly to soothe him, and partly to dust the snow from it. “Anything for you, kitty.”


	8. Adrienette: Secret Santa

The point of a Secret Santa was for the “Santa” to be secret.

Secret Santas no longer remain secret when two Santas accidentally run into each other only to realize they were swapping gifts.

After a long moment of Adrien and Marinette standing there, each frozen with gifts in hand, Adrien was the first to make a comment. “Um… this wasn’t how it was supposed to work out.”

Marinette giggled nervously, trying to rein in her still massive crush that remained after all these years. She thought maybe she could handle it being her last year of high school and all.

However, the fire raging in her cheeks and her thundering heartbeat proved that she thought wrong.

“Clearly,” was all she managed.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. “Well… I… was _going_ to leave this at your spot so I could see your expression when you opened it but… I guess… here.”

He extended the small gift, his cheeks turning a lovely shade of scarlet. Marinette was sure that her cheeks were the same color. With all the strength she could muster, she pulled herself together and extended her own gift to him. “Uhh… hereyougoMerryChristmas.”

…Well, she supposed her word vomit was improving.

Adrien’s chuckle put her at ease, and she felt some semblance of relief while he took the gift. It reminded her that she should probably take his.

“Um… thank you,” she said, mentally patting herself on the back for getting out a complete sentence.

“Aren’t you supposed to say that after you open the gift?” Adrien teased.

“No, because if it’s from you, I’ll be happy with whatever you gave me.”

She froze. Adrien froze. Her heart froze.

Of ALL the sentences she could get out crystal clearly, it was _that_ one?

Adrien blushed hard, coughing into his fist. “Well…”

“Uhhh,” Marinette was struggling. She knew she was five seconds from combusting and had to leave now. “I… gotta go… do something… for my hamster. Yeah. Uhhh… Seeyoulaterbye!”

And with that, she bolted from the classroom and into the closest lady’s restroom. There, she could spend the last five minutes before bell rang having a meltdown and pulling herself back together.


	9. Ladrien: Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a writing experiment with this one, but I like how it turned out :D

The story was a long one.

To simply say “boy and girl snuggled together by the fire” may have evoked a simple vision of a holiday romance.

But really it was brought on by a photoshoot that Boy was resigned to go to. A photoshoot that had already been rescheduled three times during the holiday season and therefore caused massive stress among those who had been rescheduled.

And stress and holidays in a modern-day Paris could only mean akumas.

Which caused stress on our aforementioned Boy and Girl.

After three hours of chaos and calamity, an overworked cat-boy ran off while an exhausted bug-girl tripped over her yo-yo in her escape, trapping her long enough for Boy to run into her.

“You look like you could use a little help.”

“Honestly… would be nice.”

But that was only the beginning.

Because Bug-girl knew Boy was overworked, and Boy knew Bug-girl was exhausted. And since each deeply cared for the other even beyond the feelings that made their little hearts race and flutter wildly, each wanted to do something to care for the other during this chaotic holiday season. How they ended up spending more time together after the “great yo-yo detanglement” involved a great deal of awkward stuttering and blushing: standard for the awkward teenagers said Boy and Girl were.

What had initially intended to be a little hot chocolate get together eventually turned into a pleasant chat. One where exhausted Bug-girl ran her mouth too long and admitted to Boy that maybe she liked him a little more than he’d ever thought. Which lead to Boy admitting his feelings, too.

Which ultimately lead to Boy and Girl’s holiday romance.

“Hey, Adrien,” Girl said, slowly lacing her fingers with the fine pianist fingers Boy possessed.

“Yes, bugaboo?” Boy commented, turning his hand so he could hold the strong, nimble hands of a creator this girl had.

“Doesn’t it ever embarrass you how we met?”

“No, why would it?”

“Because… Ladybug is supposed to be this cool, unshakable figure, and yet she needed your help to untangle her yo-yo.”

Boy scoffed as if he’d just heard the sky was green and the ocean was red. “Come on, all your little imperfections are some of my favorite parts about you. Because you prove that someone who isn’t perfect and makes mistakes can be one of the most amazing and powerful people in the world.”

Upon seeing the blush on Girl’s cheeks, Boy couldn’t help but cuddle her closer, pulling her right against his chest and holding her there. “You are amazing, flaws and all. And I feel pretty lucky to have you.”

Poor blushing Girl couldn’t retort to that and simply settled against Boy’s chest, happy in her position in his life that only she got to hold, even if it was only one she could hold while hidden away under the secrecy the night granted them.


	10. Marichat: Ice Skating

It wasn’t like Chat had planned to make an appearance tonight. He just wanted a place to be that wasn’t his house and ended up watching people at the ice-skating rink.

Actually, he ended up watching a specific group of people at the ice-skating rink. Namely, Marinette and her gal pals. And what he thought was going to be a waste of a night ended up being a _huge_ boon for him.

Firstly, he had to hint at Nino to up his game for spending Christmas time with Alya without giving away that the red-head had one heck of a surprise planned for his best bro.

Secondly, he was going to need to pull the boys together to help Ivan because heaven knew that guy was trying his hardest, but after hearing what Mylene had planned, _maybe_ it would be best to help a brother out.

And lastly, _he_ was going to have to up his game because apparently the princess he’d taken to visiting lately had quite the crush on him. Adrien-him, not Chat Noir-him. Not that it mattered; he was equally flattered.

Eventually, the girls got cold and all began heading their separate ways, so Chat Noir decided to “do his civil duty” and “ensure they got home safe”. Which… was fully an excuse to follow Marinette home.

“Hiya, Princess.”

“Hi, Chat.”

“What? I thought for sure I would have surprised you,” he whined, siding up to her and putting on a playful pout.

She cast him a smug side-eyed glance that almost sent him reeling. He wasn’t sure just when Marinette had begun affecting him the same way Ladybug could, but he found he didn’t mind in the slightest. “Please, like you could _paw-_ sibly sneak up on me.”

 _One punch KO, here we go._ Chat felt like he could trip on air, but managed to pull himself together. “So, have fun with your friends?”

“Duh, we always do.”

“Glad to hear it. Sounds like you were all conspiring. What about?”

“None of your business, kitty cat,” she said with a wink.

Well, he guessed that was fair even if it wasn’t an answer her liked. “Really? Because I thought I heard something about ‘boys’ and ‘gifts’. So, seeing as I myself am a boy, maybe I could help you and your friends out a bit with ideas.”

She rose a single brow at him, and he swore it might as well have been his lady looking at him. “Was a naughty cat eavesdropping?”

“I’m a curious cat, princess. What can I say?”

With a sigh, she stopped, Chat stopping beside her. However, it didn’t seem like he was close enough to her, because with a grin on her pretty lips, she beckoned him closer.

And damn if he wasn’t whipped enough to follow her every demand.

“Kitty,” she began, leaning forward to whisper in his ear. “I would strongly suggest not telling Nino or Ivan anything you heard, mon chaton. That is… if you still want your Christmas gift.”

He froze. There was only one person who used that name. And when Marinette stepped away from him, that’s when he could see it. “M-milady?” he choked out, frozen stiff to his spot.

She just put a finger to her still smiling lips, that triumphant look making his knees weak, weak, and weaker still. “Shhh,” she began, those striking bluebell eyes looking straight into his own. “Be a good kitty now, and maybe, this lady in red will still deliver your present.”


	11. Adrienette: Cooking

There should have been four people in the kitchen today. Last week, Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien had all planned to make and decorate cookies together at Marinette’s house. Instead, Alya texted Marinette a winky face with a “have fun”, and she nor Nino had appeared.

Leaving Marinette alone with Adrien.

Alya was getting an extra nice present this year.

At first, Marinette felt a little awkward, and it showed. After all, even though she mostly had her crush under control, she still was massively in love with the blond sweetheart she occupied the kitchen with. But by the time Adrien had accidentally sent flour flying everywhere—which wasn’t the first baking accident of the day—the tense atmosphere melted away into a goofy one, allowing things to relax between them.

Marinette couldn’t really take him all that seriously as a man when he had flour in his hair and childish wonder in his eyes, anyway.

(Didn’t mean her heart _didn’t_ still go pitter-patter at the sight.)

Eventually, they were standing side by side, Adrien watching intently over Marinette’s shoulder as she showed him how to hold an icing bag and decorate one of the gingerbread cookies they made. Then it was Adrien’s turn to try it out.

“Try moving your hand, here,” she directed, helping him shift his grip so that he could hold the bag steadier.

“Oh, that _is_ easier. Thanks.”

“Second nature,” she said with a wink.

And then she turned away, blush on her cheeks, because did she really just _wink at him?_

After a thirty-second internal freak out, she focused back on the cookies, decorating her section with ease.

“Yours look so much better!” Adrien whined.

“But yours look good for someone who hasn’t done this since he was ten.”

“No. Mine make me look like I was _still_ ten when I decorated them.”

“Sprinkles, then,” Marinette dismissed. “Hide all mistakes with sprinkles. Just don’t make a mess of them.”

“Well… no promises,” he returned with a wink.

She felt her face flare with heat. It was not fair that he was so attractive when he did that. The only way she could respond was with a nervous giggle while she did everything to hide her internal freak out that lasted a solid minute this time.

When all was said and done, Adrien had thanked her profusely for the day and told her how he hoped they could be able to do it again, which already had Marinette mentally planning a second date—er, get together.

“Next time, we’ll get Alya and Nino to show up,” Marinette said, even though she didn’t really want them to.

Adrien shrugged, giving her a small, genuine smile that was enough to knock the air out of her. “Or it could be you and me again. Either way. I rather enjoyed spending time together with just you, Marinette.”

… oh, he was going to kill her. Her heart was going to explode, and she wasn’t even going to last long enough to _have_ a second date.

Eventually, Adrien left with a small plate of cookies. Enough to show what he did for the day but not enough to cause anyone in his house to throw a fit that he’d ruin his model diet.

After all, they didn’t need to know how many he ate while he was over. What happened in her kitchen stayed in her kitchen.

Including the kiss he had quickly pressed to her cheek with the excuse that she had frosting on it.

That internal freak out had lasted a whole five minutes… and counting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one did not turn out as well as I'd hoped. Oh well.


	12. LadyNoir: Snow Angel

“Come on, just make one with me.”

Ladybug glanced over at Chat, enjoying teasing him at the moment. It was a simple, stupid request that she had no issue with. But watching Chat plead so earnestly was just too much of a fun opportunity to pass up. “I don’t know…”

“Just one, Ladybug,” Chat said. “Please.”

She almost could have kept it going. But then his ears fell and he pulled out the kitty eyes and tilted his head just right…

Crap.

“Okay. I’ll make a snow angel with you.”

“Yes!” he cheered.

They continued leaping through the city until they came across a good, flat surface that had accumulated enough snow. Chat Noir was the first to plop down in it.

Ladybug just laughed.

“Come on, bug!” he cried, sitting up. “You promised.”

“I did,” she relented, laying down in the snow next to him. It felt like she was a kid again.

When she sat up, she glanced at Chat. “Good enough?”

“Almost.”

In his hands was a pile of snow, one he set carefully on her head. “Chat?” she asked.

“There!” He pulled away with a big smile. “A snow halo for the angel before me. You’re a real snow angel, now.”

She paused for a moment before grinning. “I’m just missing my snow wings, aren’t I?”

“No, you gave those to my heart, because it always flies away to heaven whenever I see you.”

“ _Chat,_ ” she chastised, feeling a fluttering in her belly. She could pretend his sweet lines didn’t affect her all she wanted, but that smirk of his told her he always saw right through any act.

He chuckled. “Forgive me. I just can’t seem to help myself when it comes to you.”

She took a breath, hoping to calm her racing heart. “I’ve known you long enough to know that that’s true.”

His smile brightened. “Oh! Wait. An angel as beautiful as you should have jewelry.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “I don’t need any.”

“Sure you do!” he said, digging his hands into his pockets. “Here, give me your hands.”

She sighed but humored him. There wasn’t much she wouldn’t do for him at this point.

He pulled out a bracelet to carefully wrap around her wrist, a silver one with a silver cat charm. He snapped it in place, and Ladybug couldn’t help but be dazzled at the way it glittered in the snow.

“Oh, Chat,” she whispered in awe, pulling her hand back to examine it.

“Not done,” he said, grabbing hold of her hands and pulling them back towards her.

“No, Chat, stop.”

“One more.”

She sighed, relenting now and formulating how to argue with him later.

This time, he pulled out a ring, one with two small, red gemstones set inside what she realized were little silver ladybugs, and slid it onto her finger.

It took her a minute to realize—

“Chat.”

The smile he gave her as he kissed the ring on that finger proved he knew _exactly_ what he was doing. “Bug, we’ve been dating for a few months now, but we’ve been together for years. And I realized that I really don’t know how to be without you. So, will you please do me the honor of marrying me?”

She was frozen, and it had nothing to do with the snow and, ironically, everything to do with the heat that was spreading through her. “Adrien…”

“Please just say yes, Marinette,” he begged, looking at her with the sweetest expression he could possibly give her.

And she was always so weak when it came to him. “Yes. Yes, yes, yes.”

The next moment, Chat scooped her up into his arms, and she came very willingly.

“I love you, My lady. Now and forever.”

“I love you, too, Chaton,” she returned, squeezing him tighter. “Now and forever.”


End file.
